


Сердце Испании

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, wtffootball2019lvl2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: После 6:0





	Сердце Испании

Эльче. Утопающий в пальмах и знойном мареве. Сейчас, ночью, вместо пальм невнятные тени, и город кажется совсем другим: скучным и заурядным. Жару в Эльче Серхио не забудет никогда. Ему до сих пор жарко, хотя игра закончилась уже несколько часов назад, а наступившая ночь принесла с собой не только тьму, но и прохладу. Игра. Серхио нравится побеждать, всегда нравилось, но он любит красивые честные победы. Вот, например, счёт 1:0 — победа? Ну да, но что он значит: что команды были равны, а одна чуточку лучше, чуточку везучее, чуточку сильнее? Или что заведомо более сильная закатила гол и катала вату в оставшееся время, сберегая силы для более серьёзных соперников? Другое дело 2:1 — такой счёт говорит уже о равенстве соперников, хотя, конечно, один мяч может быть всего лишь благоволением фортуны, но удача не самая последняя в списке сильных сторон команды. Но самый-самый для Серхио счёт — это 3:2. Два гола уже не списать на удачу, а ответные три — демонстрация силы. Такие победы у Серхио самые любимые. Когда голов больше — уже не то, сразу понятно, что одна команда сильнее. А другая — слабее и не важно, по какой причине. А что за радость от победы над заведомо слабым соперником?

6:0. И что, мать его, это такое было? После интервью и всяких протокольных капитанских штук, в раздевалке Серхио встретило гнетущее молчание, которое как нельзя лучше соответствовало настроению капитана. Молодёжь ещё пыталась радоваться, но угрюмый вид старших товарищей свёл на нет все зачатки веселья.

— Мы же победили? Почему не отметить? — Дани Себальос упрямо выставил вперёд подбородок и с вызовом глянул на капитана.

— Если считаете, что есть, что отмечать, я вам не доктор и не мамочка. Вперёд, ни в чём себе не отказывайте.

— Чехо! — Бускетс глянул с укоризной — и заслуженно — нечего срываться на детишках.

— Да я серьёзно. Если кто хочет отметить — идите.

— А ты? Капитан должен поддерживать команду, — поощрённый небольшой победой, Себальос явно решил, что можно и ещё поддавить.

Серхио взвился. Ах ты ж щенок! Да я тебя… На плечо легла рука Бускетса, пальцы до боли впились в тело. Серхио резко выдохнул, но говорить ничего и не потребовалось: Себальос сдулся от одного взгляда.

— Капитан? — о, Брильянт прорезался. — А что, собственно, не так? — И вскинул руки, словно защищаясь, — я ничего не имею в виду, просто, ну, мы же победили, да?

— Победили, тут ты прав, — Серхио вздохнул. — Но такая победа немного стоит. Любой, взглянув на счёт, поймёт, что с нашим соперником было что-то не то. Ну вот подумай: допустим, мы выиграли бы, скажем, у сборной Сан-Марино. Ты бы побежал отмечать и праздновать?

Марко скривился.

— Да чего там отмечать-то? Это ж днище. Только позориться… Хорватия же сильная. А.

— Молодец, сообразил. В качестве награды объяснишь остальным.

— А, — Марко осмелел. — Лука сильно расстроился? Может ему позвонить? Эй!

Бускетс опередил Серхио с подзатыльником.

— За что? — Марко обиженно потёр пострадавшую часть тела.

— Марко, ты у нас умный, — Бускетс явно решил прикрыть мелкого от капитанского гнева. — Поставь себя на место Модрича: тебе бы хотелось видеть или слышать тех, кто тебя растоптал и поиздевался?

— Но мы же не издевались! Игра была честная!

— Да неужели? — Бускетс сощурился: похоже его тоже допекло. — Пересмотришь матч и перечислишь все ошибки, которые допустили полузащитники Хорватии.

Серхио только усмехнулся: он и без пересмотра мог сказать, что хорватская полузащита не ошиблась ни разу. Ну, если не считать промаха Ракитича в самом начале матча, но это и не ошибка, удар был хорош, но мимо.

Асенсио обиженно засопел, но когда Бускетсу припекает воспитывать молодняк, то, кто не спрятался, тот влип. Бедняге Марко не повезло попасть под раздачу: тёзка тоже переживает за одноклубника и, похоже, нашёл способ немного слить тревогу.

Серхио вывернулся из-под руки зама.

— Пойду проветрюсь. Душно, — и вышел, не обращая внимания на окрики.

Ночной Эльче настолько не похож на дневной, что кажется, будто попал в сказку. Только не зефирно-диснеевскую, а мрачно-тревожную, гриммовскую: где ведьмы живьём жарят детишек, а девушки рубят пальцы и пятки на ногах, чтобы впору пришлась хрустальная туфелька, где злые деревья хватают и душат невезучего путника. Вот и пальмы в ночном Эльче казались злыми тенями, их изрезанные листья звонко шелестели в ночной тишине от малейшего дуновения, невольно заставляя вздрагивать, ёжиться и оглядываться по сторонам. По крайней мере, так было в прошлый приезд Серхио в Эльче.

Сейчас он слишком сильно погрузился в тягостные размышления и не замечал ничего вокруг: ни пальм, ни звуков, ни редких прохожих — целенаправленно двигался к своей цели, почти машинально сворачивая в нужные проулки. Хотя вообще-то он на самом деле собирался только проветриться, а вовсе не тащиться через полгорода — да ещё пешком — в отель, где остановилась хорватская сборная. Но беспокойство оказалось слишком сильно: он только на полпути сообразил, что не просто прогуливается, а движется с вполне определённой, хоть и не слишком осознанной целью.  
Ну и ладно. Раз интуиция хочет, кто такой Серхио, чтобы спорить?

Или это глупое сердце? Давным-давно разделённое напополам, которое Серхио сегодня своими собственными ногами втоптал в газон стадиона Мануэль Мартинез Валеро.

Бейджика Лиги Наций оказалось достаточно, чтобы пройти через охрану и на входе в отель, и дальше у лифтов, и по этажу. Его же хватило, чтобы узнать у девушки-регистратора, в каком номере хорватский капитан. Хотя Серхио подозревал, что девушка просто его узнала, а не повелась на бейджик. Оставалось надеяться, что хорваты уже спят или хотя бы сидят в номерах, а не шляются по отелю: не хватало ещё нарваться на кого. Они, конечно, все взрослые люди, а игра — это просто игра, но всё-таки хорошо, что тот хорватский защитник, который из Ливера, в этот раз не вызывался.

Да уж, слухи не врали: хорваты и правда жили в двухместных номерах. И двери не запирали. Или это специально? Ждали? Серхио оглядел живописную картину, к которой так и просилось название «Тлен, уныние и безысходность», — и выругался:

— Два дебила!

Лука лежал на спине посреди комнаты с согнутыми в коленях ногами и закинутыми за голову руками. Ракета притулился у кровати, уткнувшись лбом в обхваченные руками колени. Ни один не шевельнулся, не поднял головы и не взглянул на вошедшего. Только ветер из распахнутого настежь окна раздувал занавеску пусть и тёплым, но всё-таки сквозняком. После игры. На сквозняк. Идиоты!

Не переставая ругаться, Серхио метнулся к окну, закрытая створка резко лязгнула, но даже это не вывело из ступора хорватских капитанов. Ладно, сейчас, потерпите. Я сейчас. Теперь в ванную, врубить воду погорячее, заткнуть слив.

— Давай, Ракета, поднимайся! — Серхио тянул и тормошил Ивана. — Ну давай же, я ж тебя не дотащу. Вставай!  
Всё, чего Серхио удалось добиться — тусклый, почти невидящий взгляд, стало жутковато.

— Эй, — он осторожно провёл по щеке Ивана, погладил бровь. Поцеловать? Обнять? Что, дьявол их раздери, сделать, чтобы им стало пусть не лучше, но хотя бы легче? Это сомнабулическое состояние, в котором пребывали оба хорвата, начинало пугать Серхио по-настоящему. — Эй, не надо так. Не пугай меня. Всё наладится, вот увидишь. Пойдём, а?

Взгляд Ивана немного просветлел.

— Ч-чехо… — ох, а голос-то какой жуткий! А ведь Серхио любит голос Ивана: высокий, немного детский, мягкий. Ну вот что с ними делать, а?

— О! Вот молодец, вставай, давай, — Серхио протянул руки и едва не заорал от радости, когда Иван положил свои ладони на его, позволяя себя поднять. — Вот и умница, молодец! Пойдём, — Серхио наконец поймал верный тон. Оказалось совсем не сложно: он так с лошадьми говорит, когда надо полечить или анализы взять. С Ракетой, оказывается, тоже работает. Тогда и дальше можно продолжить в том же духе.

Серхио обхватил Ивана рукой за талию, направляя в сторону ванной. Довести, раздеть, проверить, не сильно ли горячо и засунуть в курящуюся паром воду.

Теперь Лука. С ним проще — не зря же в клубе шутят, что Модрич сильный, но лёгкий. Так что просто поднять на руки и донести. Тем более, что Серхио Луку не раз уже таскал, совсем ничего сложного. Ага, как бы не так. Это живого, держащегося самостоятельно Луку таскать легко. А вот это безвольное амёбоподобное нечто даже поднять-то толком не получается.

— Лука, твою ж кавалерию! Прекращай уже!

Не работает.

— Лука? Посмотри на меня, — Серхио опустился на корточки и взял лицо Луки в ладони. — Пойдём, а? А то у нас там Ракета утонет нахрен.

Помогло. Ответственность капитана, однако. Лука немного ожил, но хватило его только на то, чтобы обвить руками шею Серхио, да уцепиться ногами за пояс, когда тот встал.

— Вот и молодец, — Серхио погладил Луку по спине, прежде чем придержать руками. Самое оно, чтобы тащить.  
Всё-таки наличие детей сильно расширяет спектр доступных умений. Вот, например, отогреть и отмыть двух футболистов и при этом не зашибить и не утопить ни одного, да ещё и после увести-утащить в кровать — становится прямо-таки детской игрой. Если не считать того, что в процессе Серхио всё больше охватывало оцепенение и жуть. Поначалу он думал, что просто замёрз, пока мокрым таскался туда-сюда из ванной в спальню, да укладывал своих подопечных. Да уж, двухместный номер с двумя полуторными кроватями — это здорово, особенно, если сдвинуть кровати вместе — полкоманды уместить можно. 

Лязгая зубами и трясясь, как наркоман в ломке, Серхио вернулся в ванную, стащил мокрую одежду и залез под горячие струи. Не помогло: он едва не обварился, но дрожь не уходила, напротив, мышцы начало сводить судорогами и болезненными спазмами. Не холод, а нервы, и лечение тут нужно другое, тем более, что лекарство, аж в двойной дозе, прямо за стенкой. Серхио кое-как вытерся оставшимся полотенцем и рванул в спальню, едва не снеся по дороге косяк. Вот фингала ещё не хватало, никто ж не поверит, что виновата дурацкая дверь, а не хорваты. Впрочем, хорошо, что не поверят.

Серхио скользнул в кровать, пробираясь между уже успевших сплестись руками и ногами Лукой и Иваном. Те сначала недовольно что-то бормотали, но, почувствовав, что Серхио по-настоящему плохо, быстро раздвинулись и вплели его в свой кокон. От двух пар рук и губ, блуждающих по его телу, Серхио согрелся в считанные минуты, но на продолжение оказался не готов. Впрочем, никто и не настаивал: Иван — кажется, это именно он, — что-то шептал на хорватском в ухо — сонно, лениво и совершенно непонятно, но красиво, а Лука просто уткнулся в грудь лицом, обнял Серхио, поверх него переплёл пальцы рук с Иваном и уютно засопел.

Две половинки сердца капитана сборной Испании. Всё будет хорошо. Не сейчас, не сегодня и не завтра. И даже не скоро. Но они непременно справятся. Оно ведь сильное, сердце Испании.


End file.
